The present disclosure herein relates to magnetic field measuring devices, and more particularly, to triaxial coil sensors for measuring a cumulative magnetic field in space and magnetic field measuring devices including the same.
Due to a magnet or an electric field changed according to a current or time, a space is produced in the surroundings in which a magnetic force acts. The space is referred to as a magnetic field. The magnetic field affects a moving charge, and the moving charge may generate a magnetic field.
Recently, in line with the provision of various services using radio technology in everyday life, an interest in the effect of electromagnetic waves on a user's health has been grown. Accordingly, a system for measuring the amount of electromagnetic waves, to which people are exposed in everyday life, has been studied. In particular, a measurement system for measuring the magnitude of a magnetic field in a low-frequency band (e.g., about 30 MHz or less) has been used.